Artemis Fowl: Vampire Next Door
by Soleanna-Rose-Adventure
Summary: Selene Black, a pretty normal teenage girl, just moved to Ireland from London. Her house? next to Fowl Manor, of course being a vampire means that somethings going to get her into trouble, doesnt it? ArtemisxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing this to hopefully get rid of my writers block for Soleanna's story, which is my Maximum Ride fanfic. At the minute my kitten is watching my every move while I write so to prevent myself from being pounced on I will let you read:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Fowl Manor or Angeline Fowl. I do own Selene and her family, Jessica belongs to my friend.**

Welcome to Ireland-Chapter 1

* * *

Selene's P.O.V  
I stared out of the window of my parent's car at the fast passing Irish hills, it was raining, something that I was quite used to having grown up in London, where it rained most of the time. We were moving from jam-packed London, where my mother's clothing and hair designing business was based, to the spacious Ireland countryside, where my father's new job was. Originally my mum, my younger sister, Phoebe and I were going to stay in London, and my dad would be making the trip from Ireland every weekend to see us. However some problems arose at home, meaning that we all had to move with my dad to Ireland. I really didn't care, as long as I could still keep in touch with my best friend Jessica, I was happy.  
"Selene, look at that big mansion!" Phoebe said pointing at a mansion in the near distance, I sighed.  
"That's Fowl Manor; our house is next to the manor (A/N: I know that Fowl Manor is in the middle of nowhere but for this story there is going to be a house next door to Fowl Manor). We are going to start a new life here in Ireland, a normal one Selene, with normal people." Mum said turning to face us in the back seat. I scowled at her and she turned back round. We drove in silence for the next five minutes, until we reached the front of Fowl Manor, even I couldn't help staring at the gothic designs on the front of the manor. We turned a corner and another, smaller but still majestic looking house stood there.  
"Here is our new home, Selene, Phoebe." Dad said in his Irish-Italian accent. It was quite funny sometimes the way he said some things, he was part Italian so he wanted to say stuff in his first language, but he was also part Irish, so he also wanted to say stuff in his second language. So he would sometimes mix the two languages when he spoke, so you would have to listen carefully to what he was saying so that you could make sense of his sentences.

As you can probably see, my name is Selene, meaning Greek goddess of the moon. My younger sister is Phoebe, meaning Greek Titan of the moon, my mum and dad like Greek names. My family are vampires, passed down through our blood; of course we could also turn someone else into a vampire if we wanted to but that would have to be in dire circumstances, or so my mother told me once. We are not vampires like off Twilight, we don't sparkle and we don't drink animal blood, most of us (including my family) refuse to because it goes against our nature, no special powers like mind reading and future telling, just elemental powers and shape shifting. Shape shifting is the rarest power and only a rare few have ever gotten it or even come into contact with someone with the power. Most of the time we can get up to three powers, mine are Shadow, Fire and shape shifting, which makes me even more special. You can always tell if someone is a shape shifter, one they always have an animal following them, for me it is Phoebe's little kitten Tabitha, she follows me everywhere, Tabitha does, not Phoebe and two they are really badly against animal cruelty which I am, I hate it when someone is mean to an animal for their own pleasure. The only other person who knows that we are vampires is my best friend Jessica, who's family are vampires as well. When my mum had told me that we were moving to Ireland, I knew something was going to get me into trouble, I just didn't know how much trouble.

I walked into the house and looked around; the main room was a sort of lounge area with a flat screen TV taking up most of the space on the far wall, there was three sofas surrounding the TV and a book shelf at both ends of it. A zebra print rug on the white marble floor. There were stairs at both ends of the room leading up to a balcony that over looked the lounge and also lead to a balcony over the front of the house.  
"Where's my room? Where's my room?" Phoebe asked jumping up and down.  
"Up stairs, first door on the left." Dad responded following her, as she rushed up the stairs, several boxes in his arms.  
"Selene your room is in the attic." Mum said, I nodded and grabbed my bags and walked up to the attic. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside, letting out a gasp. The room had dark purple walls and black carpet, on the left side of the room was a sofa with a big flat screen TV, almost camouflaged into the wall, at the far wall was a big window with two smaller windows either side. In front of the windows were a modern double bed and on each side of the bed were modern bedside tables with alarm clock and phone, to the right of the room was a ballet bar with mirrors, next to the bars was a wall length shelf, for my books and my trophies. There was a door beside the shelf to my own ensuite. I heard voices downstairs and I dumped my bag on the sofa and began to unpack my things. All books, DVDs and trophies went on the bookshelf. I walked over to the wardrobe and put my clothes away. Finally I put my laptop bag on my desk, when I heard the doorbell go. I quickly crept downstairs to be nosy.  
"Hello, Mrs. Black," The voice of a woman said, after my mum opened the door. There were footsteps as they moved into the lounge and I crouched on the balcony, eavesdropping.  
"Persephone, please." I heard mum insist. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Fowl."  
"Angeline." Angeline said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come round ours for dinner tonight. So that we may get to know each other more, I know you have had a long journey from London but we would be delighted if you came round." She said and I smirked. We'd be more delighted to have them for dinner.  
"I think we will actually, oh Selene." Oh crap mum heard me. I quickly plastered a fake smile on my face.  
"Yes?" I said looking down at her from the landing.  
"Selene, come down here and meet Angeline Fowl, her family lives in the manor next door." Mum said, giving me the look parents give you when they don't want you to be rude or when they want you to shut up and behave. I nodded and walked downstairs, still smiling.  
"Nice to meet you Selene." Angeline said extending her hand for me to shake.  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Fowl." I said shaking her hand.  
"Is six an ok time for you?" Angeline said directing her question to mum.  
"Yes, I think it is." Mum said and Angeline smiled back at me  
"Well Selene you must meet my son he is around the same age as you. I do hope you get along. Well, I'd best be going. I'm sure you need to unpacked and get ready, good day." Angeline said and walked out of the house.  
"Selene can you take these boxes up to your room, hopefully that is all of your stuff, get yourself ready for tonight." Mum said I nodded and took the boxes up to my room; looks like I wasn't going to be able to practise my ballet tonight and I'd have to play nice with some rich boy, great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of VND, hope you like it, sorry it took soo long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, I only own Selene, Phoebe and Mr and Mrs Black.**

* * *

Meeting the Fowls-Chapter 2  
Artemis' P.O.V

When mother told us about inviting the new neighbours around for dinner, I didn't think that it would be that much of a hassle, but then again I didn't know that Mr. Black was fathers new work colleague and Mrs. Black was a famous London hair and fashion designer. I looked out of the window that looked over the drive of the house and four people were walking up the drive, highlighted by the lamps, one of the people was elegantly skipping and performing exquisite and difficult ballet moves, another person was trying to do the same moves but was really clumsy. The doorbell went a minute later and I walked to the hall to meet the people,  
"Good evening, Mr and Mrs. Black and welcome to Fowl Manor!" Mother greeted the people and they stepped inside and the girl that was performing ballet down the path looked up at me. Her eyes were a shining black, with a small sparkle in them that I couldn't quite place. Her hair was as black as her eyes, with white streaks in it. Her skin was like porcelain and her lips were a blood red. Her eyes flicked up and down as she looked at me then she smirked and began to converse with my mother.  
"Artemis come and meet Selene." My mother called and I glanced at my father and Mr. Black who were both watching and grinning. I walked over and smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss Black." I said as politely as I could.  
"Indeed. Master Fowl." She said in a slightly bored tone but still politely, and then looked at her sister who was bouncing up and down, speaking really fast and keeping Myles and Beckett entertained even though she had been here for about two minutes, I cocked an eyebrow at her hyper activeness.  
"Is she always like that?" I said to Selene after a while.  
"Why? She can't help her... Hyperness." Selene said defending her sister and glaring at me, _**judging by that yes she is naturally hyper**_ I thought. Just then mother announced that dinner was ready and that we had to go to the dining room, I walked into the dining room just as I felt a familiar presence and the patch of air beside me shimmered slightly. I noticed Selene looking at the patch of air as though she could see Holly, which was impossible because she was shielded. As soon as Selene saw that I had noticed her looking at the shielded Holly, she looked away, _**strange**_. Selene walked off to her sister and started talking to her. I walked over to my chair at the table and sat down  
"Sit down where ever you want to." Mother said walking in and sitting next to the head of the table, father sat at the head of the table and Myles and Beckett sat next to him opposite mother, Phoebe sat next to Beckett leaving the seats opposite me, next to me and the bottom of the table, Mrs. Black sat opposite me and Mr. Black sat at the bottom of the table opposite father. Selene looked at the remaining seat and rolled her eyes; she slid into it gracefully and glared at her sister.

Selene's P.O.V

Dinner was long and tiresome, Fowl kept staring at me. It made my skin crawl. Anyway we got back home and I bade goodnight to my family and hurried for my room. I let out a scream as I saw my best friend in the flesh, sat on my bed, arguing with someone invisible to the eye.  
"AHHH! Jessica, how did you get in here?" I screamed running over and hugging her.  
"Ok Sel, choking not breathing and I got in through the window." Jessica replied. Jessica was 18 going on 419 and had been a vampire a lot longer than I had; she had been turned, instead of born. She had developed powers over spirit, air and death.  
"What if my neighbours saw you? More importantly why the fuck are you here? I thought you were settling in back at the Cunningham's." I asked and she rolled her eyes flopping on the bed. She ran a hand through her purple hair and sighed.  
"Mr Cunningham tried to feel me up again, so I got out of there." Jess replied and my eyes bugged. Jess looked over at a spot just in front of my dresser.  
"Michael don't go on please. I got out didn't I; he won't be hurting anyone else." She sighed. As part of her death element Jessica could see and talk to ghosts, Michael was the first ghost she met. She describes him as 'the most annoying perverted paranormal being on the face of the earth.' And she was forever telling me of how Michael always stole her favourite bra and trying to post it to Jess' boyfriend, Paul or rather ex boyfriend.  
"Nice room by the way, I sorted your DVD's, CD's and books for you, also you should think of better places to hide your diary, someone could easily break in and read it... Hey what are you doing?" Jessica said while I searched around my room for my diary,  
"Where did you put my diary Jess?"  
"I'm not telling you, you will have to find it..." Jess said and I reached under my pillow to where I had put my favourite teddy, I know it was a bit babyish but it was special to me and there was a secret compartment in its back where I always hid my diary which I found behind one of the cushions on the sofa, unlocking it I saw that one of the pages had been folded over and flicking to the page, I saw that Jessica had commented on my last entry:  
_Been invited to the Fowls tonight, it's going to be sooo boring; I can tell that Mrs. Fowl is going to try and play matchmaker tonight. I know that something's going to get me into trouble; I just don't know how much trouble though.  
-poor Sel, I've heard of the Fowls before, Artemis Fowl the second is meant to be the smartest kid there is... if Mrs. Fowl starts playing matchmaker I feel sorry for you, he'd annoy the hell out of me so you being the most quickest to annoy you'd probably end up killing him... lol. –J xxXD  
_I rolled my eyes and locked my diary; I put it under my clothes in my dresser,  
"Any way, can I camp out here for a while; I swear I won't be a problem, I promise I won't feed on any of the neighbours or any animals and I won't read your diary and... OMG what's that!" Jessica said and jumped when a shadow fell over the bottom of my bedroom door and started scratching at the door, I got up and opened the door and Tabitha walked in.  
"It was just Tabby, Jess." I said and I could just imagine Tabitha smirking  
"Phew, I thought it was something like your sister!" Jessica said laughing and perching on one of the window sills pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
"You can't do that Jess, my mum will kill you, and I really don't want my room to stink of smoke." I said batting away a cloud of smoke starting to float towards me.  
"Hey, I've only been smoking for 100 years; I won't get lung cancer though, will I? Judging by the fact I'm already dead." She said and I rolled my eyes and glared at my cat as she tried to climb the curtains  
"You can camp out here but a few rules of my room, don't tantalise Tabitha with the laser, go outside to smoke or open the window and also don't annoy the neighbours, and don't let Michael stalk them. Also don't let Phoebe see you smoking, she will tell mum and you will get kicked out, ok?" I said, removing Tabitha from the curtain and Jessica looked at me, threw her cigarette out the open window and hugged me.  
"Thanks Sel." She said.


End file.
